fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Alors
|kanji=マックス・アローゼ |rōmaji=Makkusu Arōze |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X767 |age=17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Cover (debut) 24 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Beige |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left ArmFairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Gift Shop Vendor |team= |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart=Max (Edolas) |magic=Sandstorm |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 41 |japanese voice= |english voice=Shelton Windham (Episodes 41–96) Eric Cherry (Episode 97+) |image gallery=yes }} Max Alors (マックス・アローゼ Makkusu Arōze) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people. His Magic is a type of Sand Magic: Sandstorm. Appearance Max is a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering the sides of his face; he has dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. Seven years after the apparent disappearance of Tenrou Island, Max's hair has become noticeably darker in colorFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 1 and has gotten longer, with some wavy strands of hair having replaced the two straight ones he sported before. In addition, he has grown a small amount of chin hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Max's outfit consists of a simple, open-collared blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, loose dark blue pants with torn hemlines, and light-colored plain shoes. As the announcer of Miss Fairy Tail Contest, he donned a formal dark suit over a light-colored shirt, as well as an extremely large papillon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 5 As of X791, Max now wears a plain, brown vest adorned with a dark pattern (composed of countless minuscule circles or squares) over his shirt, which is now black in color, and switched to a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle, with each leg being seemingly adorned by a line of studs. Additionally, he now sports dark-colored shoes as opposed to his previous light-colored pair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 22 Personality Max has shown to be a very outgoing and talkative individual who enjoys being around people, with bars and meeting places being favorite locations of his. He seems to like activities which involve him playing an important part in interacting with people and talking to his public; this doesn't stem from pride or need of attention, but rather from his sad childhood, in which he had no friends, prompting him to try and make up for it. Due to him greatly enjoying the company of others and "getting caught up in the mood of the place" he's in, he always tries to drink some alcohol despite not being good at holding his drinks, something which usually results in Max usually drinks himself into a stupor and ends up in complex situations, such as sleeping with a broom stuck in his backside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 Due to his outgoing nature, the disappearance of many of Fairy Tail's members on Tenrou Island, together with the reduction in social activities which followed it took its toll on him, made him much more quiet and introverted; this, however, only lasted until the group's return after seven long years, which prompted him to revert to his old persona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Cover Synopsis Macao arc Max fights the rest of the guild when Natsu starts a battle between the guild members, but, like the others, stops immediately when Makarov arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Lullaby arc While Max is hanging around in the guild with his guildmates, Erza Scarlet returns from a mission, entering through the door and sending everyone in the guild (except Mirajane) into a panic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 This feeling of nervousness, however, quickly turns into surprise when the whole guild hears Erza asking Natsu and Gray to team up with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 5-9 Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc While the guild is empty, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 18 attacks and destroys it;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 he later attacks the members of Shadow Gear (Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy). These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-22 bringing with him most of his Mages, Max included.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 10 Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Jose Porla, attacks Fairy Tail with his Shades,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-14 causing Max and the other to valiantly fight against themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 17 while Natsu, Gray and Elfman fight Phantom Lord's Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 8-10 During the battle, Cana Alberona saves Max after a Shade tries to strike him in the back,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2-3 before telling the woman that the fight is starting to tire out some of the guild members. He is later present when Makarov and Natsu defeat Jose and Gajeel, respectively, and win the war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 21-24 Battle of Fairy Tail arc In the anime, Max appears only in this arc, because he was in Business School on the Master's orders.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 Max is later seen as the announcer for the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant where he introduces Cana, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Bisca, and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 4-11 However, Evergreen surprises him as she turns all the girls to stone whilst Laxus forces everyone to fight each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 12-19 In so doing, Max fights Warren and loses to him in an unseen battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Apparently, the loss makes Max very angry, but forgives Warren as all the guild members destroy Laxus' Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 11-17 He later appears in the Fantasia Parade next to Alzack, Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 5-17 Tenrou Island arc Following the return of Lisanna, Max participates in the ensuing guild brawl. He later falls asleep (face down) on a table with a broomstick visibly protruding from his posterior; a huge grin etched on his face. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 18 the few remaining guild members are forced to set up base in a small tavern, one of which is Max. After ignoring Macao, who is the acting-Master, and his advisor, Wakaba, who are arguing, Max is asked by Vijeeter to watch him perform his Puny Dance but Max refuses, commenting that it looks disgusting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 6-8 After Droy shouts that Levy will never come back, everyone in the guild falls silent just as a group of men from the rival guild Twilight Ogre enter the tavern and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the Fairies owe them; Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. Hearing this, the leader, Thibault, kicks Macao, resulting in Max trying to defend his Master, but stops when Macao tells him to. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 9-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book thrown about on the floor: the sketch book contains Reedus' sketches of the guild's members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce about the happenings since their comrades' disappearance. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus' Christina. The Trimens then leave the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected a disturbance in the Eternano surrounding the spot where Tenrou Island vanished, citing that it may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guildmates, Max, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy and Warren, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean, who raises both her hands and causes Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, to appear before them. The group then follows the girl, who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and had been saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl; the first Fairy Tail Guild Master: Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Thibault and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The return of the members of Fairy Tail starts a night of nonstop drinking, singing and dancing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc With the return of the Team Tenrou after seven years, Natsu and Max have a sparring match outside the guild. During the beginning, Max easily overpowers Natsu, revealing that the strength of everyone in the magical world has grown significantly while Natsu and the others were gone. Natsu, however, keeps fighting until he makes Max concede after almost hitting him with Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 1-7 Romeo later tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guildmates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-14 a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one in Fiore and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, however to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 15-19 When the day of the Games comes Max, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 The first event of the Games, Hidden, soon begins, and seeing Team Sabertooth's Rufus Lore openly reveal himself and then proceed to take out every other participant, Max stares on in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 12 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his guildmates, cheers for Lucy and doesn't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he is very surprised when Natsu figures out and exposes Flare's plan, allowing Lucy to fight once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini, having been summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy herself, Max wonders what Lucy is trying to do by creating a copy of herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 Lucy then casts Urano Metria, but still falls in the fight due to outside influences. Seeing this, and then Jellal when he steps forward to participate for Team Fairy Tail B, Mavis appears to be very uncomfortable. However, it turns out she merely needs to go to the bathroom, something which greatly surprises Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Following the end of the Games' first day, Max and the rest of Fairy Tail gather in a pub to drink and enjoy themselves despite their initial defeat, renewing their resolve to be the #1 guild in Fiore again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 6-7 Another mock battle between Natsu and him leaves Max defeated, this time with his pants pulled down in a comedic fashion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 The next day, during the Chariot event, when Natsu, while competing and struggling against his motion sickness, makes a touching speech about Fairy Tail, Max and his fellow guildmates are shown to be deeply moved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 14-18 The second day also brings an array of unique battles, but the one that gets Max very interested occurs between Kurohebi and Toby Horhorta, as the Raven Tail Mage has the ability to use Mimic and employs Max's own Sand Magic to defeat his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8 The following day, Max stands with the guild in the audience once more, watching as both Erza and Cana step forward to participate in the Pandemonium event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 When Erza completes the event by herself, Max and the crowd go wild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 However, this outcome means that a secondary event is organized for the remaining Mages, and when Cana finally steps forward to compete, Max states that he doubts her ability to gain a high score on the Magic Power Finder device.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 19 Later that same day, after Laxus singlehandedly defeats all of Team Raven Tail, Max, alongside his fellows, celebrates Laxus' victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 13 After the third day's events and battles, Max celebrates with the Fairy Tail Mages over their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 That evening, Max and the rest of the guild goes Ryuzetsu Land. He is seen with Warren, telling him to look somewhere else as Wendy and Chelia run in bikinis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 He later ends up unconscious (along with everyone else present) after Natsu destroys the frozen Ryuzetsu Land pool with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 The next day, Max watches as the new Team Fairy Tail enters the battlefield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13 He, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 Max is later left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue and destroys a good portion of the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 Max then celebrates Natsu and Gajeel's victory over the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and is pleased to see Team Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 When the final day arrives, Max and the rest of the guild watch the Games from the stands, and as Team Fairy Tail arrives, Max watches while being squeezed by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Soon after the start of the last event, Max, along with the rest of his guildmates as well as the other contestants, notices that Team Fairy Tail has not moved at all since the beginning, which causes Max to shout in annoyance at his teammates, telling them to get moving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 It is soon revealed that this is all a complicated battle strategy created by Mavis. As she explains her plan and calculates the possibilities of her team members encountering Rufus Lore, Max is clearly confused and wonders what she is talking about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 6 Max listens to Mavis as she explains that Gray encountering Rufus was part of her calculations, however she states that she does not know if Gray will win the battle; it is vital that Gray win, due to the fact that Rufus is the key to Sabertooth's strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 1-2 After Rufus and Gray's battle, Max, with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with his victory putting their team back in first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Mavis' predictions then prove to be sharply accurate, as she also predicts Juvia Lockser meeting Chelia Blendy, causing her ego to boost and leading Max to conclude that she's getting too much pleasure from her predictions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 13 Said predictions, however, soon fail in predicting who Erza Scarlet meets, with the female knight being confronted by Kagura instead of the predicted Minerva. This greatly saddens the First Master, prompting Makarov to order his Mages to comfort her, an order which greatly bothers Max.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 16 Mavis is soon, however, forgotten when Minerva does appear and the three female Mages begin their assault on one another in a three-way battle; Max stares opened-mouthed at the pure intensity of the fight he is bearing witness to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 16 During the fight between Erza and Kagura, Max is astonished to see that Kagura is able to pierce through Erza's Adamantine Armor, stating that the armor was able to protect her from Jupiter's blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 7 He later watches in shock as Kagura unsheathes her sword in fury and aims for Erza, who apologizes to her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 19 However, after apologizing, Erza manages to stand and defeat Kagura, but before Max can celebrate, another intense battle begins elsewhere between Rogue and Gajeel. Seeing Gajeel consume Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, many of the Fairy Tail members comment on his scary appearance, though Max points out that Gajeel has always been scary looking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 When Gajeel later wins the battle using his new powers, Max raises his fists in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 Max witnesses Orga's quick defeat at the hands of the fifth strongest Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, stirring great fear as he hugs Warren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 However, Max is happy to see Laxus emerging victorious against the Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 17 After Team Fairy Tail attains victory, Max releases his contained tears as he celebrates with the others, holding a broom in his hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Max is present when the King assembles the Mages of Fiore to reveal unpleasant news. He listens to the King as he states that ten thousand Dragons will descend upon Fiore. Furthermore, with the use of the Eclipse Gate's second function (a cannon) he hopes to obliterate the entire herd in one fell swoop. However, having knowledge of a Dragon's potential, he states that many will survive the attack. Hiding his face, he sobs quietly as he begs for help; Max, in unison with the gathered Mages, accepts the King's request joyously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Afterwards, Max and his guildmates stand their position in Time Square as the other guilds are assigned to several other regions of the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 Feeling an intense pressure emerging from where the Eclipse Gate is located, Max and his companions look towards its location,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 only to be left dumbfounded at the sudden destruction of a nearby structure caused by a Dragon's mere stomp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Max is later left terrified as Atlas Flame arrives, fearfully remarking on the Dragon's entire body being cloaked in flames. After the Dragon introduces itself, Max and many others are blown away by Atlas' Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 Although Atlas Flame's Dragon's Roar connects with the Fairy Tail Mages, Max, among many others, is unharmed, and, shortly thereafter, sees one of the Dragons circling above cry out in pain, causing him to wonder why it did so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 15 Confronted by new opponents released from Motherglare's eggs, Max joins his companions as they fight off the rather small creatures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 1-5 After the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, the Dragons and the Hatchlings proceed to vanish, prompting Max and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages to celebrate their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Max, as with the rest of the Mages who protected Crocus, is later invited to a banquet held by the King himself. He joyously celebrates their victory and survival during the past days, standing next to his guildmates as they exchange words with one another. Momentarily, he is brought into the discussion of which guild Yukino should join, only to end up with a candlestick buried in his anus. This is, however, ended by Arcadios when he announces that the King has finally arrived. Though, much to everyone's shock, Natsu has unofficially named himself King by taking the King's crown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 1-18 With the banquet having ended, Max and the rest of his guild return to their hometown, however, once they arrive, they are met with loud cheers and applause.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Max himself then proceeds to cheer when Natsu holds up the Grand Magic Games trophy; he continues to cheer when Natsu puts Romeo on his shoulders and has him lift the trophy higher for all to see.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc While Elfman and Warren argue, Max sleeps with his head against the table.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 18 Later on, as Porlyusica informs the entire guild that due to their fight with Nine Demon Gates member Tempesta, Laxus, Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe may never make a full recovery, Max listens, rather angrily, as Makarov lies to Freed about the one hundred casualties that the village they fought in sustained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 18-23 Shortly thereafter, Max and several other guildmates pin Natsu to the floor; trying to calm him, they remind him that everyone feels the same way as the latter commands that they go after Tartarus and avenge their comrades. Additionally, Max and the other state that with their lack of intelligence, the odds are not in their favor. Albeit, when Loke arrives and claims to know the locations of some of the former councilors, Max listens to Makarov as groups are created and sent to the houses of the councilors in order to protect them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-16 Despite the guild's best efforts, Gray and Gajeel report back that they arrived at the Council member's homes to find them already dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 3 Lucy's group reports in soon after, with startling news: Tartarus is trying to gain control of Face, a bomb that can nullify Magic across the continent. Hearing this and panicking, Makarov demands the guild locate the other Council members who may be the only key to preventing Tartarus from gaining control of the weapon: hearing him, Max shuffles around, cleaning and moving papers to help search.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 12-19 Shortly afterwards, Max is present when Lucy explains that they were unable to locate Natsu, Mirajane and Erza, which prompts him to question the whereabouts of the teams that have yet to return. He then stands near Happy and listens to his claims related to the traitorous ex-Chairman and Tartarus' shocking location. Just then, Elfman appears at the building's gate, catching Max's attention,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 14-20 where he admits that Tartarus has taken Lisanna captive. He then watches as Cana insults Elfman for permitting such actions, bitterly gazing towards her direction when Gray tells Cana to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 2-4 Max later eagerly listens in as Levy states that Tartarus' headquarters is currently located directly above them. Just then, however, he and his guildmates are caught in a very large explosion that completely destroys the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 However, just moments before the explosion, Max and his comrades are saved by Cana, who traps the guild members in her cards. Max and his friends are then flown to Cube by Happy, Carla and Pantherlily, where Cana releases them, allowing the Mages to begin their attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 9-12 With the fighting around them reaching its peak, Max makes a note that they're not just fighting to enter Cube, they're fighting to protect the wounded who were transported with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 13 Max then resumes fighting, though he is quickly struck down by an enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 15 However, Erza is quick to arrive, creating a breach within Cube, much to Max's glee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 9 He later celebrates as news of Mirajane's safety spreads throughout the guild, only to be surprised that Happy's group had encountered the spirit of Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 12 He then falls victim to Mard Geer's Curse, and is sucked into the mobile island and petrified in stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 19 Max and the others are later freed from Alegria; Max notes when Romeo says that Makarov went back to the guild, that the guild has been reduced to complete rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 13 Some time later, Max and his companions hear a roar in the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 15 However, the Dragons return and give everyone the courage to fight as they destroy Face and claim victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Page 6 Magic & Abilities Sandstorm (砂塵, サンドストーム, Sando Sutōmu): A type of Sand Magic, which, as the name itself suggests, allows Max to manipulate sand, shaping it in a variety of forms for different purposes. Said sand is either gathered from the surrounding environment or produced from his own body. While his abilities were not fully showcased prior to Team Tenrou's disappearance, after 7 years Max's prowess in using Sandstorm seems to have increased exponentially, being high enough for him to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu Dragneel, acknowledged as one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, going as far as to defeat him at the beginning of their mock battle with ease. *'Sand Blast': Max manipulates the sand and focuses it on his fist before throwing a massive blast of sand at his target(s).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 2 (Unnamed) *'Sand Wave': Max prompts sand to gather around his right hand in a spiraling formation and then sends it towards his target in a powerful, massive sand blast, which can travel a good distance away from him and strike several opponents, hitting them with considerable blunt force and sending them flying in every direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 This spell is unnamed in the manga, but was given a name in the anime, in which the sand, instead of revolving around Max's hand, seems to revolve around the opponent, behaving more like a sand whirlpool than a physical attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 (Unnamed) *'Sand Rebellion' (砂の反乱 Sando Riberion): Max generates a large amount of sand, and, with a gesture of his hand, prompts it to start revolving around his opponent, surrounding them. He then swipes both of his hands, causing the sand to literally explode in a powerful blast which damages the opponent. This attack can be performed at extremely close range with no consequences for the caster, with Max remaining perfectly unscathed while he used it on Natsu, who was just a few centimeters away from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 4-5 *'Sand Wall' (砂の防壁 Sando Wōru): Extending both of his arms before him, Max uses his sand to form a massive, extremely thick, almost square-shaped barrier in front of himself, which is placed between himself and the enemy, shielding him from incoming attacks. This spell involves the use of a vast amount of sand; nonetheless, Max seems capable of gathering and moving it around at considerably great speed, enough to parry rapid assaults in melee. The defense provided by it seems to reside in the sheer amount of the employed sand, with the outer layer of sand absorbing the brunt of enemy attacks and dispersing it. Sand Wall is effective enough to block Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist without fail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 5 *'Sand Slash': Max accumulates sand in his hand before throwing it like a whip at his opponent. This attack is used for a large number of opponents, attacking all of them at once, and can travel a considerable distance, as well as sending them flying back. *'Sand Trap': Max manipulates the sand to create a sand clone of himself. After the sand clone is hit, the body turns into sand and envelopes the enemy, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Enhanced Reflexes: After his guildmates' return from Tenrou Island, Max has displayed considerabe agility and speed, having been capable of dodging a barrage of punches from Natsu and subsequently counter with his Sand Magic at close-range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 4 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Max is a proficient unarmed fighter, favoring the use of hand-to-hand combat over his signature Sand Magic during Fairy Tail's raid on the Phantom Lord Guild: in said instance he was shown tackling and holding his own against three opponents at once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-10 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest! Max, along with others at the guild laugh as Natsu and Happy imitate ninjas after coming back from a mission.Fairy Tail Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest!, Page 3 Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan After witnessing Natsu pranking Gray, Max covers his mouth in shock that Natsu actually heated the chair up before Gray sat down.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 6 Welcome to Fairy Fountain Max, seeing Lucy in a bikini, tells her she is looking good;Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 4 he later sells pictures of Lucy in a bikini at the merchandise shop.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Page 11 The Day of the Fateful Encounter As Lucy and Cana sit around discussing men, Max sits around at the guild.Fairy Tail Omake: The Day of the Fateful Encounter, Page 2 Rainbow Sakura Max stares at Makarov as he yells that the mayor is very angry about the Rainbow Sakura tree being uprooted.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 8 Happy in Boots Seeing Happy, Max refuses to let him through to the castle as cats are not allowed in. Happy however states that he is not a normal cat as he wears boots, which results in Max allowing him to pass.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 5 Fairies' Penalty Game After the day of punishment ends, Natsu and Elfman seek revenge on Laxus, but before they can get very far, Max tells them to give up.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 22 Welcome Back, Frosch During one of their pool parties in the guild, Max watches with a smile on his face as Natsu tries to (rather roughly) play with Lucy.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 4 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Max, at the guild's souvenir shop, is approached by Macao, who asks him how the member figurines have been selling; he replies that the girls' have been going fast. As Wakaba comes over, he tells Macao his figurines won't sell; after hearing this, Max states that they haven't even been produced yet. Later, as the men of the guild clean the pool, Max and his guildmates notice a peeping hole which leads to an underground room under the pool. When they get down there they notice a periscope attached to the pool. Max and the others then take turns looking through the periscope and, due to the awful sight of seeing Makarov naked, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel panic and destroy the room along with the pool, throwing Max, as well as the other male Mages, out of the room and into its ruins. Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! One of the students of Fairy Acadmey, one morning, when Lucy enters the classroom and a bucket of water falls on her head, Max laughs alongside his classmate Nab.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Max and the rest of his guild head off to visit Ryuzetsu Land, a popular water park in Crocus. Upon arriving, Max and Warren walk around together, Max becoming irked when Warren continues to mentally speak to him about Wendy and Chelia's cuteness; trying to change the subject, Max tries to avert Warren's attention to Cana instead, as the brunette is swimming with the members of Quatro Cerberus and making large amount of noise. Later, Max is sent flying when Natsu accidentally blows the resort sky high with his Magic, the Sand Mage landing with a broom lodged up his behind.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *Max never had friends as a child, which is why he enjoys talking to people at the guild. *Max has a low tolerance for alcohol. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members